Hetare Cupids!
by sketchymudkipz
Summary: Dunia hetalia itu miskin cinta straight. Nah di sini ada cupid-mafia-setengah-jadi yang akan memberantas masalah tersebut ! WARNING: banyak hal hal aneh di dalam cerita ini. banyak OC juga. pairingnya straight semua, okee?
1. Chapter 1  Grouping time!

WARNING: GaJe, AU, OOC, abal, OCs, don't like don't read, rated... K...?

APH Punya Himaruya Hidekaz! Bukan saya~!

Ini fanfic pertama saya yang bakalan saya tulis dengan serius, karena fanfic pertama saya yang asli gatot. FIYUH.

Anyways, ENJOY~!

* * *

**The Groupings**

DEM.

Flashlight.

Seketika itu, para nation yang cengo mengedipkan matanya, silau terkena flashlight.

Italy: Vee, Doitsu, Nihon, kita... di mana...?

Germany: aku tidak tahu, Italy. LHO LHO LHO ada negara lain juga? Allies? Mantan Uni Soviet? Nordics? Central Europe? Asia? ASEAN? Mediterrani-

?: SETOP, SETOP SETOP! Udah, hampir semua negara ada di sini! Diem aja lu, bacot!

Germany: Eh... si...siapa tuh...?

Japan: Sudahlah Germany-san, kita tunggu saja.

Dari kegelapan, muncullah seorang- seekor- ah, apa ya? Yang pasti sesuatu yang mirip cupid. Bedanya, cupid satu ini berkacamata hitam, ngerokok, botak, pake jas hitam, bawa pistol-tunggu, ini cupid atau mafia import Romano? (anggap saja namanya 'cupid')

America: Whuaaaa! Siapa kamu?

Italy: Vee, mirip mafianya kakak!

Romano: HEH apa apaan dia mirip mafia gue. Mafia gue itu lebih cakep, eksis, gentleman, charming, sadis, kejam, awesome-

Prussia: WOOY jangan pake nama awesome! Awesomean gue kali!

Cupid: Eh... mana adegan saya...

England: LO GAK PUNYA ADEGAN. ORANG TAU LO AJA ENGGAK.

Cupid: (pundung di pojokan)

Setelah semua tenang (yang tentunya memakan waktu lama), Cupid kembali dari tempat pundungannya.

Cupid: UHUM! Kalian kukumpulkan di sini karena ada suatu tugas yang berat-

Liechtenstein: Mana ada cupid suaranya gitu. Sikapnya gitu. Hiiiih ngeri deh kak.

Switzerland: Eh, lo! Ganti suara lo dan sikap lo jadi cupid biasa! Kalo nggak gue tembak lo!

Cupid: Hiks *nyeka air mata* Baiklah, *berusaha membuat suara manis dan berakting seperti waria* Awawawaw saya ini cupid yang manis nan lucu, disini memberikan tugas buwat kalian semua! Ahihihi, menarik kan? Kan? Kan?

Semua: *muntah gak tanggung-tanggung*

Cupid: Ehem! *balik ke suara asal* Ya, saya akan menyuruh kalian menjadi cupid bawahan saya, cupid saya yang lain tauk deh tuh kemana, terakhir saya liat ada satu ditembak pas lagi terbang di antara gunung...

Semua (kecuali Liechtenstein dan Switzerland): *ngelirik Switzerland*

Liechtenstein: kak, suaranya gitu lagi...

Switzerland: *balik melototin negara lain* eh? WOY LO SERIUS GAK SIH JADI CUPID?

Cupid: Huhuhu... saya kan berusaha jadi mafia... oke deh, iyaaaa, jadi saya mau cari cupid lain! Tapi kan cupid gak bisa pake orang biasa, hihhihihi makanya saya pilih negara-negara kiyuuuut kayak kaliaaaan!

Semuanya muntah.

Denmark: Bentar, woy, bentar! Kita kan gak setuju! *berbisik* apalagi bosnya kayak lu...

Cupid: HEH! Harus mau! Atau gue tusuk lo pake jarum cupid terus gue suruh lo ngegrepe-grepe Norway gue foto en jual ke fujoshi macem Hungary!

Hungary: SEEP! Jangan mau jadi cupid, Den, biar gue bisa koleksi foto lo sama Norway!

Norway: IDIH hoek hoek, najis gue digituin Denmark.

Greenland: Gak boleh! Gak boleh ada yang deketin Denmark! Karena Denmark itu... ah, lupakan *blushing*

Denmark: Ahaha, iya bener gue kan milik Greenland. EH KEBALIK!

Cupid: Entah mengapa, aku merasa simpati kepada Canada. Tunggu, dia siapa ya?

Canada: *pundung di pojokan*

Cupid: Naaaah. Sekarang orang lagi miskin cinta. Jadi minta kerjasamanya ya! By the way, kita bikin ini menjadi kelompok. Woy, anaknya mbak Iberia maniak tomat! Sini lo, bacaain grouping-nya!

France: Groping-nya? *Pasang muka mesum*

Prussia: Ufufufu, jadi ini acara 'making love' nih? *Ikutin mukanya France*

Cupid: Salah, bego! Itu grouping, bukan groping! Gue emang dewa cinta tapi gak segitunya kaleee! Hehe, eniwey, yang jadi korbannya juga negara lho... jadi waspadalah, waspadalah!

Indonesia: Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada di film Silet.

Cupid: Spain, baca tuh pengegruppannya! (sengaja pake kata 'pengegruppannya' biar si kelompok mesum gak salah ngerti)

Spain: ¡sí! Oke, grupnya adalah... yang pertama, para Axis Powers plus Romano-OH LOVI engkau tidak sekelompok dengankuuu~

Romano: ba...bacot! Sudah bacakan saja yang lain!

Spain: Bien! Aku ulang ya saaaaay~

Italy, Germany, Japan, Romano;

America, France, Prussia, Russia, Canada-siapa dia?

England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland;

Semua anggota ASEAN satu grup!

China, Taiwan, Hongkong, North Korea, South Korea;

Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Greenland;

Portugal, aku~! Yay kak kita barengan~! Terus ada Saudi Arabia, Andorra dan Mexico;

Trio BeNeLux;

Austira, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Czech, Slovakia, Romania, sama Bulgaria;

Egypt, Turkey, Greece, Cyprus, South Africa, Zimbabwe, Jordan;

Australia, New Zealand, wah cuma berdua, kakak adek! Partner in crime~!

Wy, Seborga, Sealand, Seychelles, Hutt River, TRNC, Monaco

Cupid: betulbetulbetul. Gimana, setuju?

Malaysia: JANGAN INGATKAN FILMKU YANG DITAYANGKAN DI TEMPATNYA INDON.

Cupid: Eh... iya. Jadi? Setuju? Kalau enggak bakal aku suruh saling 'begitu' lho!

Semua: Se... setuju deh... (dalam hati semua gak setuju karena apaan ini baru ketemu langsung disuruh jadi cupid gaje...)

Cupid: Tenang, kalian gak usah pake baju cupid. Cukup ngemakcomblangin dua negara looovey dooovey aja kok. Ahihihi. Ntar aku kasih tau siapa yang perlu dijodohin. AHAHAHA, Yang bakal bertugas pertama, grup satu~! Silahkan berisap siap dulu~!

Dan sekali lagi, lampu di ruangan tersebut dimatikan.

* * *

**BERLANJUT KOK, TENANG AJA.**

Anyway, saya terima apa saja komentar minna-san, motivasi, kritik, maupun flaming. Saya gak bakal marah, karena maklum, fanfic yang bakalan saya lanjutin buat pertama kalinya. Saya tanya, buat dua Chapter ke depan, saya punya pilihan pairing, yang paling banyak dapet bakalan saya jadikan korban grup 2. Soalnya buat chapter berikut udah ada di kepala saya~!

ini pilihannya:

Prussia/Luxembourg

Lithuania/Belarus

Switzerland/Liechtenstein

Denmark/Greenland

England/Portugal

tolong pilih yaaa :3 Salam buat semuaaa~!


	2. Chapter 2 Spain x Andorra!

Ufufufu, cerita ini OOC, AU, GaJe, abal, ada OC-nya, rated K+ karena ada kissing part, dan jayus.

APH punya Himaruya Hidekaz ya, bukan Sketchy.

Oke silakan baca, enjoy~~~!

Spoilers: korbannya adalah Spain/Andorra. jadi kalau gak suka Spain dipasangin OC, jangan baca. mendingan gak baca kan daripada kesel? Kalau yang emang punya OC Andorra terus ngepair dia sama Spain, ya, berarti kebetulan~! :3

* * *

**Group 1- Italy, Germany, Japan, Romano**

Di ruangan gelap nan bau rokok tersebut, mereka duduk cengo ngeliatin jam. Katanya Cupid-setengah-mafia itu mereka ketemuan jam 2, ini udah jam 3 kemana orangnya.

Romano: SIALAN. Dimana tuh cupid 'mafia wannabe' gak becus?

Italy: Vee, tenang dong, frantello. Pasti bentar lagi dateng-

Cupid: *dateng dengan bom asep, nyolong dari Sasuke* WHOAHAHAHA. Saya sudah tibaaa.

Japan: apa ini? Sudah mencuri mafia Romano, sekarang mau main ninja-ninjaan. Bagaimana kao ini. Aku tak sudi! PUH!

Cupid: Ah, jangan gitu dooong. Ini, aku punya tugas buat kalian-

Germany: kita tau di sini kita dikasih tugas.

Cupid: aaa, tapi kalian gak tau kan siapa yang harus kalian makcomblangin? Ini nih, amplopnya.

Italy membuka amplop tersebut dan Romano membacanya.

Romano: ... si tomat? Kenapa harus gue yang makcomblangin dia sama adeknya raja mesum itu?

Cupid: Heh?

Readers: Siapa?

Italy: Vee, frantello, kan susah pake namecalling gitu. Pake nama asli dooong~

Romano: IYE. Maksud gue, kenapa harus gue yang makcomblangin Spain bastard sama Andorra, adeknya France? Siapa lagi tuh si Andorra? Kecil banget kan dia di peta?

Germany: Kalau gak salah, dia pernah tinggal sama kamu.

Romano: *DEGH* diam kau, potato freak.

Japan: Jadi, bagaimana kita akan memasangkan mereka?

Cupid: terserah kalian~! Yang penting mereka harus jadian~! MUHOHOHOHO

Italy: Oooh, aku tau~! Bagaimana kita bujuk mereka ngedate ala halloween dan makan pasta berdua? Vee, aku yakin Spain-nii sama Andorra bakal jadian~!

Japan: Eh? Ide bagus, Itaria.

Germany: Mein Gott, sudah bekerja dengan orang yang sebel gue, yang gue comblangin juga sebel sama gue pula...

Cupid: Jangan lupa foto mereka ya. AZEK.

Italy: Hah?

Japan: Lupakan. (dalam hati sudah jingkrak jingkrak disuruh fotoin mereka~)

Japan: Itaria, sedang apa? *ngelap lensa kameranya*

Italy: aku sedang bikin surat buat mereka. Vee, rencananya aku mau nulis dari 'secret admirer' terus suruh mereka pake topeng halloween biar gak ketauan. Aku bakal suruh mereka ngobrol, dan seterusnya~! Vee, pasti romantis~!

Japan: *mengintip surat Italy, lalu blushing* Em, dari mana kamu belajar kata-kata seperti itu?

Italy: Vee, dari France-nii dan kakek Rome~!

Japan: *sweatdrop* pantes...

Malam itu terang, penuh suasana Halloween. Banyak juga yang pake baju halloween, termasuk Andorra dan Spain.

Andorra: Eh... katanya dia akan tunggu di meja 24... ehem... yang mana ya...?

-Di semak-semak-

Germany: gimana kalau saling nanya 'kamu yang kirim surat itu ya'?

Romano: gak tau. liat aja.

Japan: *siapin kamera*

-Balik lagi-

Spain: Ahaha, terima kasih ya mau ngajak ke sini~!

Andorra: eh... rasanya aku kenal logat ini...

Spain: omong-omong, kamu mau makan apa? Aku mau pasta yang ada tomat saja~

Andorra: eh? Oh iya, aku sama saja deh. *pasang senyum manis*

Spain: Aiaaa, kamu manis banget~

Andorra: a-ah. Makasih. (Blushing :3 kyuuut)

Setelah mengobrol dan makan malam, mereka bersiap pulang.

Spain: Tunggu~! Aku belum tau siapa kamu! Dan kamu itu hebat deh, bisa nulis kata-kata romantis kayak gitu!

Andorra: Eh? Aku... aku gak ngirim kamu apa-apa! Bukannya kamu yang ngirim ke aku ya...?

Spain: Ah? Kalau gitu... berarti...

Andorra: Kerjaan cupid gaje kemaren...

Spain: Ah, tapi siapa yang ngerjain ini ya?

-Di semak2-

Germany: tuh kan, ketauan. gimana sih. ini kan pasaran banget. gak ada ide lain apa, Italy?

Italy: Vee, Doitsu! Aku gak ada ide lain, iya!

Romano: dasar kentang busuk, adek aneh!

Japan: kapan ya adegan romantisnya?

kembali ke Spain sama Andorra

Spain: Uh, masa bodoh, yang penting aku ketemu kamu. Walaupun aku suka orang lain sih...

Andorra: Siapa? Aku juga kebetulan sebenernya suka orang lain juga...

Spain: hehehe, gagal deh kencan buta kita. Orang yang kusuka itu namanya Andorra, adeknya France...

Andorra: E-eh? Kamu... Spain?

Spain: Iya, kok tau?

Andorra: eh, uh, aku-

Spain: *melepas topeng Andorra* Andorra?

Andorra: I-iya, ehm... *blushing*

Spain: ufuwaaa, aku berhasil ngedate Andorra~! Haha, Mamih Iberia, kamu bangga kan? By the way, siapa yang kamu suka, Andorra? Tadi kamu nyebut suka orang lain kan?

Andorra: Eh... iya, aku suka kamu...

Spain: *blushing*

Andorra: makasih ya-

Spain cium bibir Andorra yang masih mau mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi terhenti karena ciuman tersebut (ceileeeeeeeh).

Japan gak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Walaupun kurang hot, tetep aja ciuman, kan? Dia juga belom punya fotonya Andorra sih. Jangan-jangan mau diedarkan. Dasar biang gosip mesum.

Spain ngacir ketika denger sayup-sayup suara 'ciieeeeee'. Gak tau deh dari mana.

-Di semak2-

Italy: yaaah, segitu doang? Vee, liat dong fotonya, Nihon!

Japan: I-itaria? Sejak kapan kau mulai-?

Romano: udah deh, kasih aja. biar diem.

Germany: Untung aku gak perlu keluar. Gak harus berhadapan sama tuh anak setan.

-Balik ke Andorra-

Dia pegang bibirnya sendiri, tertegun. Tiba-tiba, insting 'bunuh Germany'-nya bangkit, dia merasakan hawa Germany. Dia pun langsung ke semak-semak tempat foursome itu berada. Ah, insting Andorra tepat.

Andorra: ITALYYYY! JAPAAAAAN! ROMANOOOOO! GERMANYYYY! BERANINYA KALIAN NYURUH AKU NGE-DATE SPAIN TANPA NGASIH TAUUU! TERUTAMA LO, GERMANYYYY!

Malam tersebut berakhir dengan lima orang bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah malam.

* * *

**Masih ada banyaaaak, tenang aja!**

Ehehe, selamat Spain, kamu sekarang punya cewek.

Sekali lagi saya tanya yaaaa, mau pairing apa nih selanjutnya? Soalnya aku update dua chapter sekaligus sih~! ini pilihannya:

Luxembourg/Prussia

Lithuania/Belarus

Switzerland/Liechtenstein

Denmark/Greenland

England/Portugal

Ehehe, terimakasih ya sudah mau membaca ini, saya benar-benar berterima kasih~! Saya minta ke Spain ngasih sekotak tomat untuk anda bagi yang ngereview fic ini~! Ciaoooo!


	3. Chapter 3 Lithuania x Belarus!

Hiyaahaaahaaaa, update chappie 3~! Sekarang gilirannya Lithuania sama Belarus, karena reviewers mintanya Lithuania/Belarus~! Sudah bikin susah-susah nih, kan susah masangin mereka gitu.

Note for reviewers:

**raazura eru: **hiyaaaa makasih vote-nyaaa~! Maaf ya, Sketchy tidak membuat Nethere/fem!Indonesia, karena teman-teman sekolah Sketchy sudah nge ship Australia/fem!Indonesia~! Sekali lagi maaf!

**Hana Senritsu: **ufu... makasih vote-nya... emang bener susah ngejodohin mereka, kesesese~! Ufu, makasih atas compliment Hana-san tentang ide ini!

**Sugar String:** mungkin aku akan bikin Hungary/Prussia... siapa tahu...? Aku juga ngeship mereka. Tenang, masih ada 10 chapter kok, masih ada 10 kemungkinan Sketchy menulis PruHun~!

WARNING: Males nulisnya. udah baca kan dari chapter sebelumnya?

**

* * *

Group 2- America, France, Prussia, Canada-who?**

Di ruang gelap nan gulita tersebut. Terkisahlah seorang cupid yang dilihat dari penampilannya, gak mirip cupid sama sekali. Silahkan anda foto dan diupload ke facebook lalu dikasih judul 'keajaiban tahun 2010; cupid-mafia-ninja-setengah-jadi'. Ia pun menyapa 4 negara yang sudah kebelet ke toilet karena sudah menunggu sekian lamanya. Dengan tangan membentuk dua simbol pistol, dia mulai pembicaraan.

Cupid: Yo. Wuzzup.

America: Wassaaaabii.

Prussia: Wassaaaa-

France: -aaaaa-

Canada: -biiii.

Cupid: Paan tuh?

America: Lo gak tau, annoying orange? GAK JAMAN DEH! Wuahahahaha!

Prussia: Iya, lo gak awesome deh!

Cupid: Aaah, diem aja lo. Ini gak usah banyak bacot, liat aja siapa yang bakal lo pada comblangin!

Mereka pun membuka amplopnya... dan keluarlah nama 'Lithuania/Belarus'.

America: *bengong*

Prussia: *bengong*

France: *bengong*

Canada: *bengong*

America: Anjrit. Semua orang tau resikonya kalau macem-macem sama Belarus kan...

Canada: Ehem, sebenernya aku punya plan sih... kalau kalian mau bekerja sama pasti berhasil...

Prussia: ehe, pasti dong kita coorperate~! Ya kan?

France: apapun untuk mantan koloni ku.

Canada: *berpikir, sangat bersyukur dicemplungkan ke dalam grup ini*

Esoknyaaaa~

Pagi yang cerah, sang negara invisible berkunjung ke rumah Ukraine. Ia punya pesan penting (LOLZ) dari sang hero ternama Hetalia (CIH, PUIH).

Canada: Permisi... Ukraine...

Ukraine: Canada? ada apa?

Canada: Ini, aku punya tugas. Jangan bilang Belarus. Aku harus menjodohkan dia sama Lithuania. Boleh pinjem Belarusnya nggak?

Ukraine: ehem...

Canada: ayo dong, pliss, kan dengan gitu Russia tak akan diganggu Belarus lagi...

Ukraine: Eh, boleh deh! Asalkan kalian baik-baik sama dia.

Canada: Oh, oke, terimakasih!

Ukraine: Belaruuuuus~! Canada pengen ketemu kamu, katanya ada urusan!

Belarus: Bentar dulu dooong. *keluar kamar* mau apa kau?

Canada: *sempat begidik melihat pisau dihunuskan ke arahnya* America mau ketemu kamu...

Belarus: Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya kak.

Ukraine: Daaaah, Bela-chan~!

Di suatu tempat tertentu, mereka bertemu. Sebelumnya America dengan gaya hero-nya mempersiapkan diri melawan Belarus. Tiba-tiba sisa anggota yang lain mengikat Belarus ke sebuah kursi.

Belarus: Apa apaan ini? Ada apa, America? LEPASKAAAAAAN!

America: Ssshh... tunggu. Jangan berisik gitu dong.

Belarus: *mulai abis suaranya* Grrrh. Mau apa kau?

America: Aku mau kau melakukan apa saja yang kusuruh. Tenang kok, ini bukan hal buruk.

Belarus: Tidak, apapun itu TIDAAAK!

America: Diamlah... Aku cuma ingin kamu jadian sama Lithuania...

Belarus: LO UDAH TAU GUE BENCI DIA!

America: woooy, volumenya kecilin dikit. Gini deal-nya. Kalau kamu nggak mau, aku bakal ngebom tanah kakakmu, lumayan buat latihan sasaran nuklir. Sudah gitu, Prussia sama France akan menjamah tanahmu. Mau gimana?

Belarus: *merinding* tapi...

America: Ayolah, jadian sama Lithuania doang kok. Gak terlalu berat kan?

Belarus: ... a... aku... kak Russia...

America: Aku beri kau waktu, 10 menit untuk memutuskan.

setelah 10 menit, Belarus pun setuju.

Di tempat, waktu yang ditentukan America, Belarus pergi menemui Lithuania.

Lithuania: Eh? Belarus-chan? Kenapa mau menemuiku?

Belarus: ... diam saja, aku cuma pengen jalan-jalan sama kau.

Lithuania: Eng, yang bener nih? Waaah, terimakasih yaaa~!

Di sepanjang jalan Lithuania banyak ngebacot tentang Belarus ini, Belarus itu, blah blah, basa basi doang. Tapi pas pertanyaan ini, kita perhatikan saja yaaaa.

Lithuania: Kenapa sih sebenernya, mau jalan bareng? Tumben banget sih. Please dong kasih tauuu~

Belarus: *setop berjalan*

Lithuania: E-eh? Belarus-chan? Kenapa?

Belarus menangis dan memeluk Lithuania.

Belarus: a-aku dipaksa begini sama America... atau... atau aku akan dijajah dan America akan ngebom kak Russia...!

Lithuania: A-america? M-mana mungkin? Aku kira dia-

Belarus: nggak, kemaren baru aku ketemu dia! Itu alasannya aku minta jalan bareng kamu!

Lithuania: *mengelus kepala Belarus* hnn, kalau Belarus-chan mau pergi sekarang, sudah tidak apa-apa. Gak usah dipaksain jalan bareng aku.

Belarus: *makin erat pelukannya* tapi... aku baru nyadar kalau... kamu itu terlalu manis buat ditinggal sendirian...

Lithuania: *blushing* A-ah, B-belarus-chan! A-aku, ehem, ah, ya sudah, te-terima kasih...

Belarus: *melepas pelukannya* H-hn. Kalau gitu kita lanjutin aja jalan-jalannya.

Lithuania: *mengelap air mata Belarus* Iya~!

Belarus: *blushing*

Lithuania: Eh? Belarus-chan blushing yaa~?

Belarus: *buang muka* ng-nggak kok!

Dan mereka jalan-jalan bersama lalu Lithuania mengantar Belarus pulang.

Keesokan harinya Lithuania pergi ke rumah America.

Lithuania: America... sebenernya gak usah sampe segitunya kali... dia sampai nangis...

America: Ah? Iya apa? Padahal aku cuma bercanda, toh aku udah keabisan nuklir gara-gara perang dulu.

Dan seketika America merasakan hawa menakutkan yang mirip dari Russia. Berasal dari adik yang disebut namanya tadi, Belarus.

Lithuania: Haha, mati kau, America.

* * *

**Masih ada sekitar 10 chapter, dan akan di update secepatnyaaa~!**

Aku minta vote minna-sama lagi! Buat next chapter, yang bakal jadi korban Brittish Isles yang terdiri dari England sendiri, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland sama wales! Pilihannya:

America/Belgium

Australia/Indonesia

Singapore/Laos

Itu aja pilihannya, pilih yang bener yaaa~! Arigatooouuu~!


	4. Chapter 4 Australia x Indonesia!

Update chapter 4! Finally!

Agak telat, sori, soalnya ngerjain fic di sekolah berhubungan mau les, eh, USB ketinggalan di mobil jemputan.

By the way, replies for reviewers:

**Hana Senritsu:** Iya, America sepiknya kambuh... ^^; Sok banget ya... hehe... Iya dong, Bela harus mau sama Lith! HARUS! XD

**Charles Grey: **Huwooo, makasih Charles-san~! Suka cerita cold war? SKETCHY SUKA SEJARAHNYA! X3 Iya, Sketchy lebih suka Aussie/Indo, gak tau kenapa, mungkin karena habis baca fic temen Sketchy yang ada Aussie/Indo-nya ;3 EH? SEBASTIAN? Sebastian mana? (temen Ariel? XD)

**raazuha eru:** ah, makasih ya support-nya... terharu...

**Nyasar-tan:** Uhu, Natalia never look so sweet X3 Liet memang harus bertindak kejam. Belarusnya sudah dibuat nangis oleh Amerika(mu, LOLZ). Oho, double vote. By the way, bakalan ada Thai/Viet kok, tergantung votenya! Kan tinggal 9 chapter lagi, jadi kemungkinan 1:9 bakalan Sketchy tulis ^W^

Warnings: Males nulis. capek maaaan. FIYUH.

Pairing: Australia/Indonesia, don't like, don't read!

* * *

**Group 3- England, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales**

Kata-kata kebun binatang bisa terdengar dari dalam. Well, siapa yang gak nyangka, isinya British Isles semua. Kelihatannya Cupid belom dateng-dateng juga. Saya harap mereka menyiapkan mantra buat ngutuk tuh Cupid, biar gak usah banyak nulis kayak gini.

England: Bloody-hell git! Kemana aja tuh Cupid?

Scotland: Mana gue tau, git! Lo aja nggak tau apalagi gue!

Northern Ireland: Diem aja lo, git! Gue lagi main GTA gak konsen nih!

Ireland: Woooy, gat git gat git! Gigit aja sekalian!

Wales: Aku... gak percaya punya tiga kakak dan satu adek kayak gini...

Tiba-tiba, ada rainbow lengkap dengan pot of gold, dan turunlah si Cupid memakai baju serba ijo. (Jangan2 kolornya juga)

Cupid: Heluuuuu~

Ireland: EH! Lo jangan ngambil kepercayaan gue dong, git! Gak kreatip banget sih! I am sooo ripping yer arse off!

Northern Ireland: Maksud kakak; kepercayaan kita.

Cupid: Ah, Ireland, jangan marah dong. Ini amplopnya. Jangan lupa fotonya, kemaren grup dua gagal tuh dapet foto Lithuania/Belarus.

Scotland: Baca tuh, Iggy.

England: Shut up, fecking git. Gue mau konsentrasi baca. (Cih baca gituan pake konsentrasi) Australia/Indonesia?

Ireland: Wez, mantan koloni dua-duanya tuh.

England: Gawat tau kalo Indonesia tau yang ngerjain gue. Dia kan dendam sama seluruh motherland-nya.

Scotland: Derita lo, git. Gue sih ketemu aja jarang.

Wales: terus gimana pasanginnya? Sejak _kejadian itu_ Indonesia kan suka ngehindarin Australia...

Northern Ireland: Yer rite. Gimana ya?

Ireland: Gue punya ide, sebagai keluarga mau kerja sama 'masangin mereka' (baca: 'menghindari ancaman grepe Cupid')?

England: Oke...

**~ASDF~**

Ireland: Eeeh, gue dapet tiketnya~!

Northern Ireland: Ufuu, kenapa sih harus diem-diem? Gak ada action, gak seru, git!

Wales: Kamu mau ditendang kanguru, boleh deh pake ngedobrak pintu terus tembakin shotgun ke seluruh arah.

Scotland: Diem, git! Ayo pergi aja, ntar ketauan Australia.

**~ASDF~**

England: OZ! Heyo, OZ!

Australia: Heya, Iggy! Ada apa nih?

England: Oh, nggak. Kemaren aku nemu tiket ke Sydney Opera House di rumah lo. Ahaha, gue ambil.

Australia: WOY, KEMBALIIN.

England: Ah? Asalkan kamu mau pergi ke Opera House bareng Indonesia, gue balikin.

Australia: Eh? Iggy, lo udah tau dia gak suka ngacir tiap kali ketemu gue. Gue sih suka sama dia. Dianya itu lho.

England: Gampil. Tinggal ancem bakal bawa Malaysia kalau dia gak mau. Pasti dia langsung mau. Apalagi kan Indonesia suka drama (baca: sinetron) semacemnya itu.

Australia: (mikir, apaan deh nih orang)... terserah lo deh...

**~ASDF~**

Indonesia, sedang berwebcam 'facebook pose' (maksudnya adalah pose narsis) saat teleponnya berdering.

Australia: Eh, Indo! Akhirnya nyambung juga... Udah lama gak ngomong ya, sejak _kejadian itu_!

Indonesia: *kaget sesaat* e-eh, i-iya, h...halo OZ... a...ada apa...?

Australia: Aku mau ke Opera House tapi New Zealand lagi cukur domba-dombanya terus Wy lagi ada urusan sama Prince Paul, mau temenin gak?

Indonesia: Eh, a-apa? Aku...? *berfikir sejenak*

Australia: Iya, soalnya gak enak sendirian... Tapi kalau gak mau sih aku ajak Malaysia aja.

Indonesia: NGGAK, JANGAN MALAYSIA! Oke, aku ikut.

Ireland: *nyamperin sambungan telepon mereka tau entah dari mana* yesssss.

Indonesia: Eh? I-itu siapa?

Australia: Eng, aku gak tau. Yaudah, aku tunggu ya!

**~ASDF~**

Sepanjang drama tersebut, sebenarnya Indonesia pengen kabur. Takut kan, kalau orang yang kita takuti bersikap baik banget di depan kita! Indonesia pikir, JANGAN JANGAN. Dia pengen kabur, tapi gak sopan karena dia sebenernya juga suka OZ. Tapi akhirnya pas udah selesai, Australia nyeritain semua ide England ke Indonesia.

Indonesia: Aku masih gak ngerti kenapa kamu ngorbanin jalan malem2 ke Opera House cuma buat dua tiket.

Australia: Ah, ayo dong, Nes, jangan dingin gitu dong. Lagian kan kita udah lama gak ngobrol, habis kamu kabur melulu sih!

Indonesia: Habis... aku takut...

Australia: Takut apa? Jangan bilang kamu masih takut aku marah gara-gara pengeboman gedung kedutaan Australia yang udah berlalu enam taun lalu? Ckckck... Indo... gimana sih... Kan gak ada wargaku yang meninggal...

Indonesia: Ta...tapi, kan, wargaku ngebom wilayahmu! Negara lain udah pasti marah gak tanggung tanggung...

Australia: *memegangi pipinya yang luka gara-gara bom kuningan* ah... itu gak apa-apa, Nes...

Indonesia: OZ... kamu... sungguh...?

Australia: Ya iyalah!

Indonesia: Oh thanks banyak yaaa! Kenapa gak bilang dari dulu? Kalau gitu kan kita bisa ngabisin waktu lebih banyak bareng!

Australia: Ehe... kamunya yang kabur...

Indonesia: Oh, oh, sorry deh, kalau gitu. Em... sebagai ucapan maaf...

Indonesia mencium pipi Australia yang luka, membekas dari bom dubes Australia. Australia sukses dibuat blushing.

Australia: Eh... iya, Indonesia... gak apa-apa...

Indonesia: Ufu, pulang yuk~!

Australia: Iya, ayo~

**~ASDF~**

Di tempat gak jauh dari sana

Scotland: Eh, England, lo tadi ngejepret fotonya nggak, git?

England: Eh? Foto? Akh, feck, lupa gue!

Ireland: Gimana sih? Ngiri ya sama OZ dapet cewe sampe bengong gitu?

England: Maksud lo apa, git?

Northern Ireland: Maksudnya, lo pasti lagi mikirin Portugal kan, git? Sampe lupa tugas dari Cupid tadi?

England: feck yer arse yerselves, g-gue nggak lagi mikirin Portugal, g-git...

Scotland: masa bodo. Lo tetep lupa ngefoto. Sebagai saudara sekandung, kita harus beri pelajaran kepada adik kita yang satu ini...

Northern Ireland: Maksud lo; Kakak gue.

Wales: Ikutan yaaa.

England: OH NOOOOOEEEESSSSSS!

* * *

**Kasian Iggy. Better wait for the next chapter!**

Yaaaah, begitulah minna-san, chapter buat Indo sama Aussie! Maaf agak gak becus, berhubungan dengan OC Sketchy itu Indonesia, jadi rada gugup X3

Jadi ya, itu. ceritanya Indonesia itu gak mau ngomong sama Aussie gara-gara bom kuningan. Tapi dia itu, kalau udah deket lagi, langsung keluar sifat lebay-nya.

By the way, Pairings for next chapter bakal jadi korban para negara tetangga-tetangga kita, termasuk negara kita tercinta, yaitu bagian ASEAN! Ini daftar korban:

Japan/Taiwan  
India/China  
S. Korea/N. Korea  
England/Portugal

Ahahaha, sekali lagi arigatou, minna-saaaaaan ^W^


	5. Chapter 5 Korea x North Korea!

UPDATE! OH MEIN GOTT SORRY MINNA-SAN LUPA BANGET, SORI, SORI, SORI, KELAMAAN GAK UPDATE! Lagi sibuk gara-gara libur sih, jadi selalu ada kegiatan dikasih ortu... Oh ya reply buat review:

**Hana Senritsu: **IYAAA PIPI OZ DICIUM! Saya senaaaaaang, bisa terbang ke neraka deh (LHO?) Oh, Koreacest ya... Boleh lah! Vote granted~! Chappie ini emang pairing koreacest~!

**Charles Grey: **Males tebak gender *plaaaaak* ehe, Sketchy juga suka WWII sih... ^W^ Engg, coba Charles-san ke author Emelethaine, fanfic-nya namanya Merdeka~ ada slight Aussie/Indo-nyaaa. Lawan Japan/Taiwan=Hongkong/Taiwan (Bukan?)! Iya Sketchy lebih suka ini. Tapi sayangnya kalah vote. Tenang, masih ada 8 chappie lagi kok. Oh butler-nya Platina. Kok milih Mudkip di SS? Sketchy kira SS itu di Johto...

**Nyasar-tan:** ufuuuuu, iya, namanya juga Brits pasti banyak swearing-nya. terutama git. (gak tau kenapa *plaaaak) iyaaaa, ada Scottie~! Scottie tadi itu musuhan banget sama England. Sweet? IYA DONG. tapi lebih seneng kalau dibilang ASEM (AWESOME). #ignore plesetan gak jelas ini. Koreacest... hmm, okaaaaay, Ini dia OC North Koreaaa~!

Warnings udah ditulis kan...? Pairingnya Korea/North Korea~~~!

* * *

**Group 4-ASEAN**

Kita tengok keadaan Negara ASEAN yang dikurung di kamar tak berperikemanusiaan yang diciptakan Cupid. Indonesia sedang adu bacot twitter sama Malaysia, Singapore lagi main iPad. Main Plants vs Zombies (?). Philippines lagi main sama Laos, Kamboja dan Myanmar, Brunei ngelap mukanya yang berminyak (LOLZ), Thailand entah dari mana membawa gajah putihnya ke dalam ruangan dan Vietnam, bengong.

Cupid: Eh haaaaaii~

Indonesia: Woy lo lama banget sih? Gw jadi keabisan pulsa nih, main twitter melulu! Coba lo dateng, gue gak bakal buka twitter deh!

Cupid: Eh, sooorriii. Gak usah marah gitu dong.

Malaysia: Gak bisa. Harus marah.

Indonesia: Malay, alay, shut up.

Malaysia: Cih, pake bahasa inggris segala. Emang lo pernah dijajah England?

Indonesia: Pernah. Mang napa? KICEP.

Malaysia: *diem*

Cupid: Eh, eh, stop! Udah, kalian lakukan aja tugas kalian, nih amplopnya!

Singapore merampas amplop tersebut dari Cupid. Ia membacanya.

Singapore: South Korea/North Korea?

Cupid: Iya.

Brunei: gue gak pernah ketemu North Korea!

Laos: Sama, bro.

Kamboja: Dia kan tertutup banget!

Thailand: iya, emang dia tertutup. Iya kan, Ratih (gajah Thai)? Iya kan? Ya kan?

Philippines: Ngapain kamu... ngomong sama gajah? Terus kenapa namanya harus Ratih sih...

Indonesia sama Malaysia cuma bisa sweatdrop.

Indonesia: Yaudah deh, kita usahain...

* * *

Vietnam: Eh, Korea, ajak North Korea jalan-jalan tuh! Kasian dia, perasaan pendiem banget.

Korea: Lho, emang dia pendiem~! Tapi yaudah, kalau itu maumu, boleh lah aku ajak jalan-jalan.

Vietnam: (berfikir, this is easier than I thought...)

* * *

Korea: North! Noooorth~! Jalan-jalan yuuk~!

North Korea: Eh? S-south... jalan jalan... ke mana...?

Korea: Ke mana gitu~! Soalnya kata Vietnam kamu keliatan depresi, makanya ini buat ngilangin stress~!

North Korea: V-vietnam...?

*di tempat lain yang agak deket*

Vietnam: Korea sialan!

*balik ke mereka*

Korea: Eh... ya, North, mau FroYo? FroYo kan asalnya dari Korea...*shot

North Korea: Ah, i-iya... mau... t-terima kasih...

Korea: Hey hey North, kenapa sih kamu itu tertutup? Gak asik gitu lho.

North Korea: S-sebenernya... ah, ng-nggak kok, urusan gak penting...

Korea: Aih, kamu keliatan capek banget. Bener-bener harus relaksasi~! Relaksasi paling bagus caranya itu asalnya dari Korea lhoo~!

North Korea: A-ah, terimakasih sarannya... cuma gini aja, aku bingung kenapa pemerintah kita lagi agak gak deket...

Korea: Fuuuh, iya ya. Tapi kan bukan alasan buat kamu untuk tertutup kayak gitu.

North Korea: Eh... itu... cuma karena aku kurang bisa b-bersosialisasi aja sih...

Korea: oho... gitu... yaudah, FroYo-nya dimakan biar gak meleleh! Sayang kan...

North Korea: Eh, em, i-iya!

* * *

Singapore dan Brunei ngeliatin mereka terus.

Brunei: Eh, Singapore, minta kertas minyak dong.

Singapore: ish Brunei. Nih ambil semua. Kok mukamu bisa berminyak gitu sih?

Brunei: Salahkan hasil minyakku yang berlimpah dong. Tunggu. Aku kan kaya gara-gara minyak. Muhahahaha-

Singapore: Setop. Eh tuh liat tuh, mulai ada scene yang shippy tuh.

* * *

Iya, Korea mau ngelap muka North Korea yang kena FroYo.

Korea: Eh, North, sini kulap mukamu, kena FroYo tuh.

North Korea: E-eh? M-makasih Korea... *blushing

Nggak Singapore sia-siakan, kan kameranya baru dan canggih. Sekalian nyoba buat pertama kalinya.

Tiba-tiba Myanmar teriak entah dari mana.

Myanmar: Ciieeeeh, Korea~! Prikitiew~!

ASEAN lain: MYANMAR!

Korea: Eh? kalian ngapain di sini?

North Korea: Ada... perlu apa...?

Indonesia: Eh, ehem, sori Korea, North Korea. kita disuruh ngejodohin kalian berdua sama Cupid sialan itu. Sori yaaaaa kalau tiba-tiba banget.

Korea: K-kalian itu... Gimana sih? North itu kan adekku!

ASEAN: APAAAA? SUMPE LOO?

* * *

Kamboja: Dan itulah apa yang terjadi.

Timor Leste: Ehe... aneh juga ya si Cupid itu pengen ngejodohin Korea sama North Korea...

Kamboja: Tauk deh tuh orang gak jelas.

Timor Leste: Tapi ada satu hal sih...

Kamboja: Apa?

Timor Leste: Kenapa aku gak diajak? Aku kan juga anggota ASEAN... HUHUHUHU...

Kamboja: OH IYA YA! Kamu kan join tahun 2008 ya? LUPA!

* * *

**The end.**

Iya, DUNIA DENGARKAN INI, TIMOR LESTE ADALAH ANGGOTA ASEAN! Jangan salah kira, dia kan ikut taun 2008!

Short chapter is short, OTL.

Chappie selanjutnya bakalan giliran China, Taiwan, Hongkong, North Korea, South Korea~! Kali ini Sketchy gak minta vote, udah ada di kepala sih, pairingnya! Biar penasaran... SILAKAN MINNA-SAN TEBAK DI REVIEW MINNA-SAN! HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (dikira orang gila gagal masuk rumah sakit jiwa) Arigatou~~~!


End file.
